Booth's Leaving
by Jazzyyxx
Summary: Booth's leaving what will Brennan do? Also Booth gets captured, will Brennan be able to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bones, can I talk to you for a sec?" Booth asked shyly.

"Booth what are you doing here? We don't have a case?"Brennan replied confused.

"Bones just stop for a minute!" Booth blocked her path.

"What's wrong? This sounds serious." She said in a worried tone.

"Bones..." he paused. "Bones listen, I've been transferred."

"Wait what do you mean transferred?"

"The FBI has moved me to California"

"Oh, well..." She fought back tears. "Well that will be a good experience for you. When will you be back?"

"I won't be back... I can dispute it but I wanted to talk to you first" Booth trailed off.

Brennan couldn't speak. It was like she was stunned. She had never felt like this before. So she did the only thing she knew how, put the barriers up. "Well bye Booth It's been good working with you" she said as she gave him a quick hug and pushed past him. But as she touched him a sudden chill went up her spine, she ignored it.

"It's been good working with you? That's it?!" he asked stunned.

Once again she ignored him.

"Fine. Bye Bones Won't be seeing you for a very long while" he said angrily as he spun around and stormed out of the Jeffersonian.

She paused, again fighting back the tears. She didn't want him to go? Why did she treat him that way? She was confused and scared about these feelings, to be honest she knew nothing about them but she knew someone who did... She would go confide in her best friend. Angela Montenegro.

*************************************************

"Ange... I need to ask you something..." she whispered so quietly Angela only just heard.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Brennan never asked for advice and she had never seen her best friend like this before.

"Booth's leaving" she quietly said as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Oh sweetie, What are you going to do to stop him?" she said sneakily.

"Nothing! I did nothing Ange!! I basically implied that I didn't care! But Ange I really do!" she yelled at herself angrily.

"Sweetie, go to Booth, he wants you..." Angela said calmly.

"No he doesn't! He's completely furious with me because of my actions! Rightly so might I add."

"Brennan I'm not going to tell you that you two belong together because I'd be wasting my time but please for me just go talk to him you might be surprised at what comes out of it" Angela said as she turned on her heel, walked out and closed the door behind her leaving Brennan to think about what she was going to do.

**************************************************

Booth returned home to silence. It was too quiet and he didn't completely trust it, maybe it was the fact that he didn't have his gun or the fact that he was vulnerable in his own home but something made him anxious. He opened the closet door to place his coat on the hanger when the man that Booth had been tracking for years(David Taylor) jumped out ontop of him. They wrestled on the ground for quite some time until David had him on his back. "Not so tough now are you Booth?" he snarled.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Booth yelled but just as he said that David swung his gun across Booth's face knocking him unconscious.

*******************************************************

More coming soon! Stay tuned! Reviews are good for the soul (:


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan rung Booth over and over again, as she raced time to get to his house. She was desperate to talk to him. She needed to tell him not to go. She needed to tell him how much he meant to her, but all of these emotions made her nervous, she doesn't like dealing with emotions like these. Love wasn't a rational feeling and she had always told herself that rational thinking was the way to get through life. Booth didn't answer and eventually she began to get worried and sped faster, she hoped she wouldn't run into cops because it would turn into a car chase because she wasn't stopping for anything or anyone.

When she reached Booth's apartment she knocked down the door to see him tied to a chair, he motioned for her to run but her instinct wouldn't let her go. She raced over to him to untie him but just as she reached him David came launching towards her. She remembered David as the man who had wanted to get Booth and herself for years but never succeeded, he had succeeded once in capturing her but Booth came to the rescue as always. It was now her turn to do the rescuing and she was quite enjoying the rush.

Brennan flung her arm in his face knocking him onto the ground, she then kicked him the stomach and then grabbed onto the first thing she could find which happened to be a heavy vase and smashed it onto his head knocking him unconscious.

She removed the scarf from over his mouth and hugged him tight. "Thanks Bones" Booth squeezed out.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, hurry and call the cops we don't want him waking up"

After David was taken away and they had both given their statements they were left alone in Booth's apartment. "So are you still going to leave?" Brennan whispered.

"They want me to fly out in a week"

Brennan felt her heart sink, she couldn't say what she felt, she wasn't familiar with anything like this. "Oh well, I hope you enjoy it there."

"Thanks. So not that I'm not glad you were here or anything but why are you here?"

"I wanted to say a proper good-bye, because I feel I was rude before."

"Well yeah you kind of were."

"Well Booth You know what..." she stopped herself from starting another argument and simply hugged him tight.

As they both enjoyed the hug, they felt themselves not being able to let go, but with Brennan's amazing self control she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek and left. Leaving Booth standing alone in his apartment, wanting to feel her touch once more.

I've got more ideas just have to put them on paper haha. Thanks for the support guys (:


End file.
